Our Love Story
by N07 H3R3
Summary: Kimiko is visiting her dad over the summer. There is a ball, and Rai shows up, and the rest I'm not giving away. Read to find out! RaiKim. My first fic. Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song Love Story. If I did then I would be rich and Xiaolin Showdown wouldn't have ended.**

**Enjoy! ~Teva**

**

* * *

**

**Kimiko's POV**

_**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

I sighed as I looked at the stars. It was a warm summer night and my dad was throwing one of his parties. I love my dad and taking a break from training was great, but dancing and ballgowns are not my thing. I leaned my elbows on the balcony railing and glanced down at the garden. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the Xiaolin Temple garden. Well, at least in my opinion.

I sighed again. I missed the temple, even though I had only been gone a week. I missed Dojo's allergy attacks, Master Fung's proverbs, Omi's messed up slang, Clay's cowboy metaphors, and even Raimundo's pranks. Boy did I miss Rai. He was my second best friend, after Keiko of course. I missed his messy brunette hair, his cocky smile, his deep emerald eyes... I laughed as I remebered something that had happened my first week at the temple.

_Flashback_

_"Okay Keiko," I said, "I'll talk to you later. Bye!"_

_"Were you on the phone agian?" asked a voice from behind me._

_I jumped. "Rai!" I exclaimed, "You scared me!" I looked at him and saw that he had his cocky grin on his face. "What do you want anyway?"_

_He shrugged. "Just want some normal company, and you're the closest to normal I can find." I punched him hard right in the gut. "Dang girl!" he yelled, "You punch hard!"_

_"And don't you forget that," I said smuggly. He put his hand on my shoulder and my heart skipped a beat. I shoved him hard. "Stop scaring me," I said firmly._

_"Fine," he said, putting his hands up defensively, "I'll go away." He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "But not before I do this!" He reached out and grabbed my cell phone right before he took off._

_"Raimundo Pedrosa!" I screamed furiously._

_End Flashback_

I twirled a strand of hair and smiled. That was the firswt time that I realized that I, Kimiko Tohomiko, had a crush on Raimundo Pedrosa. This crush had grown incrsingly stronger as the years progressed. Now we were both twenty-years-old. But Rai, the incredible oblivious Shoku Warrior, had not noticed an of my hints. Oh well, Rai wasn't here so I guessed it was time to go back inside.

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello; Little did I know**_

I walked back into the ballroom and carefully smoothed down my crimson halter dress. Sure it wasn't a big fluffy princesss dress, but this dress was one of my favorites. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Kimi," said a voice with a Brazilian accent, "How's my little fire queen?" I whipped around to see if Rai was really there, but I lost my balance and fell backwards. Of course the person who scared me caught me in a perfect dip. I opened my eyes and saw Rai's green eyes and cocky smile.

_**That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'**_

"I hate you," I muttered.

"I love you, too," he said as he brought me up. What surprised me was that he kept one hand on my waist and took my other hand in his. "Shall we dance?"

I smiled, "We sha..."

"Kimiko," said a sharp voice from behind me. I turned around slowly.

"Yes, Papa?" I said sweetly.

"There is a nice young man I want you to meet. His name is Hiro." He put his hand behind my back and began to lead me away.

"Yes, Papa," I sighed and turned my head back to Rai, "See you later, Rai."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I was simply infuriated at my father. He made me go around and talk to all the rich guys who had aboslutely no personality. And whenever Rai would pop up, Papa would guide me in the opposite direction. I put my hand up to my face and realized that I had been crying. Great... now my mascara would be smeared.

"You know," said a certain someone with thick brown hair, "Crying doesn't suit you." Rai sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "It's just that my dad is showing me to every rich boy he can find. I'd much rather hang out with you."

"How flattering!" He said coyly. I growled playfully and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed fiercely and pulled me into a tight hug. "Guess what?" he whispered quietly.

"What?" I answered in a mimking tone.

"I really meant what I said earlier." He let go of me and looked into my eyes. "I do love you."

I was in a state of shock. I couldn't breathe, much less say anything. Rai awkwardly stook up and began to walk away. "Wait, Rai!" I yelled. I ran up to him and caught his hand. "I... I love you, too."

Rai's eyes sparkled and he lifted me off the ground to twirl me around. I started to laugh as he put me down. "Come on," he said, "Let's ditch this party."

_**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while.**_

I opened my eyes and threw off the covers of my bed. Rai and I had agreed to meet in my garden tonight. I was so excited and I hadn't even slept. I was already dressed in a pair of dark green camo pants and an army shirt, and as I let the rope ladder (don't ask) unfold out my window, I must have looked pretty suspicious. But my dad didn't approve of Raimundo and it was best that Papa didn't find out. Just think, two twenty-year-olds having a secret relationship. Forbidden love... how pathetically romantic. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

I walked through the garden quietly until Rai just appeared out of no where and gave me a little peck on the lips. "Hey Kim!" he said brightly. "Aren't you looking pretty tonight!"

I have him a playful push and sat down on a nearby bench. "You know Rai," I said quietly, "I've been thinking..."

**_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said: _**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes._**

"My dad will never let us be together," I whispered, "But we could always run away. Sure we won't be able to go back to the temple, but Omi and Clay and kick bad guy butt. If we went away, we could always be together."

"No," Rai said firmly, "I'm not taking you away from this life. You wouldn't be able to live without your technology, your dad, or anything you have now. And I'm Shoku Warrior, I just can't leave the temple!"

"I know," I sighed, "But I can't think of anything else to do! My dad keeps having me meet these stuck up rich guys. I know he wants me to fall for one of them, but that's impossible, because I love you!"

Rai pulled me into a deep kiss. Many moments passed before we broke apart. "I love you so much, Kimi," he whispered in my ear. He looked up at the sky and said, "Dawn is almost here. You should probably head home."

"But I don't want to leave you!" I whined.

"I know," he said hugging me close, "But I need to figure out what we need to do. Go home and get your rest. I will come and get you when I get everything figured out. It may take awhile..."

"Just come back soon, okay?" I said as I slowly pulled away. He nodded and quickly stood up and ran away into the fading darkness.

I ran back to my house very quickly. The tears blurred my eyes as well as my mind. I couldn't think straight. What if Rai didn't figure things out? What if we could never be together? I climbed back into my room and flung myself onto my bed. It was time for a nice cry.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_**

I was walking around my garden trying to get away. Away from yet another party and all the young men my dad wanted me to meet. I still loved Rai, even though he hadn't come for me in over two weeks. I was going home to the temple in a few days, and I wanted to get our relationship figured out.

Even though I tried to avoid the mud, my crimson dress was probably getting very dirty. I didn't care. A lot of things didn't matter to me anymore. All I could think about was Raimundo. I sighed and looked ahead only to see a shadowy figure sitting on a bench. My heart fluttered when I realized who it was.

"Rai!" I yelled as I ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you, Kimi." He whispered.

**_I said: Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_**

"Rai, why were you gone so long?" I asked quietly, "I was so lonely. I waited for two weeks but you didn't even come to tell me how long you would be!"

"This is why, Kimi," Rai said.

**_He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring._**

Raimundo place one knee on the ground and pulled out a velvet box. "Kim," Rai said nervously, "Will you marry me?" He opened he box. Inside was a golden ring with a small red gemstone. "It represents fire, cause that's your element."

**_And said 'Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes'_**

"I talked to your dad and we've worked everything out." Rai was continuing with all the reasons why he took so long when I flung my arms around him once more.

"Yes I will marry you, Rai," I said quietly. I kissed him lightly on the lips to seal the promise I just made. I felt like I was Juliet and Rai was my Romeo. Only this was our own love story.

**_We were both young when I first saw you._**

**_END_**

* * *

**This is my first fic and my self-esteem would be very grateful if you kept flames to a minimum. Contstructional critisism is welcome! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**~Teva Faye**


End file.
